Never go it alone
by Nashoba-Creed777
Summary: Nashoba's (my Assassin's Creed OC) life changes forever when her parents are taken from her. She has to survive on her own until she learns the way the the Assassin. As life continues on, she meets someone who will understand her like no one else ever could. (And yes I drew the cover image :3 ) I don't not own anything for Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft does! I only own my OC.
1. Sunrise climb

_I remember it…_

_I remember it all…_

_Clear as day…_

_The day they were taken from me and my life change…_

The sun was about to rise. That was my favorite moment of the day. It was another chance to live life to the fullest. I removed the blankets from on top of me and quietly walked out of my room. I know my parents were still asleep so I did not try to make a sound. I have become quite good at the whole 'moving silently' thing since I do this almost every morning.

Finally I made it out the house through the back door. The sun has not shown its beautiful shine yet. I continue my way to a tree. This tree was wide and I could only imagine the height of it. I started to climb, grabbing the closest branch my short limbs reach. I continue to pull myself up, getting higher and higher. The thing is, I have climbed this tree many times before. It was known as 'my spot' to my parents. I finally reach a wide, strong branch that would be able to hold my weight. I sat down, leaning my back against the trunk of the tree. Then it starts. The sun begins to rise. As it does, I can feel its warm glow on my tan skin. I let out a calm breathe. This was always refreshing. I closed my eyes as the sun lifts itself into the beautiful blue sky, listening to all the animals in the woods rise from their slumber. After a few minutes of taking in the peaceful aura, I hear someone call out my name. "Nashoba!"

I know whose voice it was. It was my mother. I tried shifting myself to try and hide. Mother never did like me climbing. She always said it was too dangerous. "Nashoba, I know you are in that tree! Do not try to hide." I let out a sigh. _Why can't she just leave me be when I am up here? Climbing feels so natural. I think I got it from father._ "Honey, leave the poor girl alone. She loves climbing." I heard my father's voice come out of nowhere. I begin to climb back down. _I do not feel like getting yelled at for staying up here too long. _Once I let my feet touch the ground, I am greeted by my parents. My mother was beautiful…pale skin, dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. She is originally from Boston. My father is a Mohawk native…tan skin, black as night hair and deep brown eyes. I look more like my father but I have my mother's eye color. My parents met somewhere on the Frontier. Knowing that their love was frowned upon by both of their races, they decided to live on their own on the Frontier. They actually built our home on the outer part of the land his village stands upon. Sometimes I would wonder off to take a look at the village from a really high tree but I never dared to get too close. My father still has a few friends from the village. I do not think he has told them about my mother and me. I do not blame him. If he did tell them about us he would truly lose all connection with his people and that would break his heart. But somehow my parents made it all work out. "Nashoba, I have told you multiple times I do not want you climbing. What if you got hurt?" My mother makes a face at the thought of me getting hurt. "I cannot help it mother. It is something I enjoy doing it. It is like an adventure every time!" I have a smile on my face. Climbing and being around nature always made me feel happy. My mother lets out a sigh. "You are your father's daughter alright…" she glances at my father. He gives her that 'what is that suppose to mean' look. Then he walks up to me and ruffles up my hair when his hand. He gives me his warm, calming smile. I always loved that smile. It made me feel safe.

The day went on as it normally does. I do whatever chores my parents give me and they do…whatever they do. _I honestly never pay much attention to what they do all day._ I was cleaning the kitchen floor when suddenly I heard multiple footsteps, both human and horse, outside of our home. I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I dropped what I was doing and went to look out the front window. I could see my father speaking to the group of men. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my mother and she had a serious look on her face. "Mother, what is going on?" I ask. "Nashoba, stay inside and stay away from the window." Her tone was serious. I did what I was told and my mother walked outside to be with my father. I was confused and scared. I did not know what was going on or what was going to happen.

**Thanks for reading my first fan-fiction!**

**Please send reviews so that I can improve!**

**I will post more chapters as soon as possible! Please be patient with me! **

**I'm a college student -_-**


	2. Teiakoia'tahkhwa and Elizabeth

_I was brought into this unfamiliar place, filled with people whose skin was much lighter than my own. This place was called Boston from what I was told. My hands were tied with rope so that I would not try to escape. I owed them my life for sparing mine. I was raised to uphold my debts, even if I did not want to._

_We had finally made it to our destination. This place was so new to me. There were so many people with pale skin here. They all seemed to be in a rush but had time to laugh and smile. _

"_This is where you will pay off your debt savage." _

_Mr. William was the man who I owed my debt to. He was a tall man, perhaps an inch taller than me. He had a clean face and scruffy brown hair. _

"_So what is the name you go by?" he asks, taking the rope that ties up my hands to lead me inside a strange house like a dog. _

"_Teiakoia'tahkhwa."_ _I heard him chuckle at the sound of my name. _

"_We will have to think of an English name for you. No one here will be able to say that."_

_A woman opened the door for us "Finally, you are home!" _

_She gives Mr. William a hug as if he has been gone for years. I assume that she is his wife after they kiss. Then she notices me. _

"_Oh, so this is the native you told me about in your letter? It is nice to meet you." _

_She reaches out her hand towards me. It is a little awkward since my hands were still tied up but somehow I am still able to shake her hand. It is a different greeting gesture than I am use to. His wife, Maria, motions us to come inside. Mr. William turns to me and unties my hands. _

"_Now, you better not try to escape or their will be consequences." His tone was serious. I nodded in response. To break the tension that is slowly bubbling up Maria tries to start a conversation with me. _

"_So what is your name?" _

"_Teiakoia'tahkhwa." _

_She blinks for a moment, trying to process the foreign name._

"_Let's call you Luke. It will be much easier for people to say." The name sounded so odd to me but that is what I had to go by._

_Mr. William had me do some work for him back behind the house. Suddenly I heard a voice._

"_So you are the guy who owes my father huh?" _

_I turned around to see a woman, about my age, standing in the door way. She was the most beautiful woman I had seen in my entire life. I was lost for words. _

"_Well? Do you not talk?" She starts to walk towards me. _

"_Y-yes I do speak." I was able to form a sentence but it was not the best. _

"_My…you speak so proper for a native. I think that is fascinating." _

_Her smile made my mind go fuzzy. I did not care that her skin was paler than mine or that she was not of my culture, she was beautiful just the way she was. I blinked; bringing myself back to what was happening at present. I saw she was reaching out her hand out to me. It was that odd greeting again. _

"_My name is Elizabeth." I shook her hand. _

"_E-Eliz…Eliza…" She had made me so nervous I could not say her name. She laughed. It was an adorable laugh. _

"_Come on, try again." I try to say her name again and this time I am successful. She nods in approval._

"_Now, what is your name? Mother or father have not told me." I chuckled. _

"_What is so funny?" she said, making a pouting face._

"_You will not be able to say my name. But it is Teiakoia'tahkhwa." I looked at her, waiting to hear what she would say. She took a breath in._

"_Teiakoia'tahkhwa…"_

_I had a surprised look on my face which made her laugh._

"_Did not think I would be able to say it huh? There is much you do not know about me or what I am able to do." She turned away and walked back inside the house._

_Yet, I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to know all of her._

_Months passed. I did a lot of the manual labor around the house which was not too bad but I did miss my home, the land it sits upon and my freedom. Elizabeth and I grew closer and closer each day. I was getting to know her and she was getting to know me. I was starting to have feelings for her. We would spend most of our time in the yard behind the house. I was always doing some kind of work there and she would find me. One day I learned something about her that I thought I would never hear from any pale skin person in my lifetime. _

"_I do not like how my people treat your people and blacks. There is nothing different about them, but only the color of their skin. They are still human like the rest of us. I want everyone to have their freedom and not live with hate and fear. I want to leave this place and start something new."_

_I stopped doing my work and looked at Elizabeth, who was sitting on a nearby tree stump. She continued,_

"_I hate how my father has made you a 'slave' for our family. But then again…if he did not, I would have never met you."_

_I could see her face turning a shade of red. Did she have feelings for me? I know I do for her. I never dared to say anything before. Then suddenly something came over me._

"_Let us leave from this place." The expression that appeared on her face made me look away._

"_What? Are you serious?" She stood up and started to get closer to me._

_I coughed and nodded, still not looking at her. There have been times I have wanted to run away but I could not leave Elizabeth behind. I cared for her too much. Something grabbed my hand, shaking me out of my thoughts. _

"_Then…let us go. We can go to the Frontier and live there. We do not have to tell anyone. I have a case of clothes ready for the day I would leave here. We can go tonight." _

_I finally looked at her, into her eyes. She was serious yet also excited. She had always wanted to leave this place. She wanted start a life of her own, the way she wanted it to be. I nodded in response and she hugged me. I put my arms around her, holding her. It felt right and I really liked it. She pulled away and started to head inside the house. _

"_It will be dark in a few hours; I have a horse we can ride out to the Frontier. I will let you know when it is time to go." She said, smiling at me before entering the house. I smiled back then returned to my work._

_I was in my room when I heard a knock. I heard Elizabeth's voice, so I knew it was time. I came out of my room and followed her down the stairs. We headed towards the back door, since that is where I had left her horse a couple hours earlier for us, when we heard the sound of someone clicking a pistol. We turned to see Mr. William and Maria standing at the end of the hall._

"_So, you are trying to leave with this savage? Have you lost your mind child?!" Mr. William was furious, while Maria looked upset._

_Elizabeth and I stood our ground. I noticed Elizabeth looking at a dagger on the small table close to us. I had no idea what she could be planning._

"_I will not let this savage take you away from us! Even if I have to kill him!" Elizabeth's father pointed the pistol at me, but I did not move. I would not show any fear._

"_Father, if you like it or not I am leaving with Teiakoia'tahkhwa. I love him and I cannot be with him if we stay here!" Her hand was slowly reaching for the dagger. She gave me a look and I suddenly knew her plan. She was going to use it to slow him down. _

"_Then so be it." Her father had a disappointed and sad look on his face. No parent wants to see their child leave, especially with a native. Mr. William placed his finger on the trigger, still pointing at me. I had not moved an inch. I was shielding Elizabeth from whatever could come our way. Suddenly Elizabeth moved in front of me, throwing the dagger at her father's leg. As the dagger came into contact with Mr. William's leg, he had pulled the trigger. The bullet from the pistol hit me in the shoulder. I stumbled back and grabbing where the bullet hit. Blood was leaking through my fingers but I did not have time to worry about that. This was our chance to escape. _

_Mr. William was trying to get up from the ground. Maria would try to stop him but he would shake her off. Elizabeth grabbed her case and my hand, the one that was not holding my shoulder, and we ran outside. She got on the horse first and I jumped on behind her. We rode off, hearing only her mother calling out Elizabeth's name. We continued out of Boston and out to the Frontier. I knew this was hard for Elizabeth, but this is what she wanted._

_Once we made it to the Frontier, we were able to find nice elderly couple that allowed us to rest in their home for the night. They had even helped with my wound. It was painful but it was worth it to protect and be with Elizabeth. Early the next morning, I looked out the window to see Elizabeth outside. I went outside and stood next to her. The sun was just about the rise. _

"_This is my favorite moment of the day. __It is another chance to live life to the fullest." Her eyes were wondering over everything in the forest. This was new to her and she was ready to explore. I wanted to show her how I see this world through my eyes. The sun had finally showed its face. We closed our eyes, taking in the warmth of the sun._

"_I cannot wait for our new life to begin together."_

_Elizabeth held my hand and I looked at her. She had that smile on her face I always love. I smiled back at her._

"_As do I."_

* * *

**Here's chapter two! Sorry it's so late. I was having a hard time putting this one together for some reason haha.**

**If you are wondering what Teiakoia'tahkhwa means, its Hawk (found it on some website)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Send some reviews so I can improve! I'll be working on chapter 3 ASAP (:**


End file.
